Roller Cowards and Bucket Sweet Bucket (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"Roller Cowards" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |Chuck Klein Steven Banks |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" |"Bucket Sweet Bucket" |- |'Storyboard Director' |Aaron Springer |- |'Storyboard Artist' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Larry Leichliter |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Eric Shaw Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Roller Cowards" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, French Narrator, Old Man, Loudspeaker |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Fish #2, Man Fish, Vendor #2 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Fish #1, Teen #1, Employee |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Larry the Lobster, Attendant, Vendor #1, Announcer |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Baby, Lawayer, Bug, Usher |- |'Jill Talley' |Teen #2, Mom Fish, Little Girl Fish, Recorded Voice |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Bucket Sweet Bucket" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Customer Fish |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Mayor |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lorena Gallego |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Director' |Clint Bond |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Carl Greenblatt Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift Ian Graham |- |'Storyboard Revisionist' |Chuck Klein |- |'Character Designer' |Robert Ryan Cory |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Wesley T. Paguio Lucy Tanashian-Gentry Calvin Liang |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Senior Production Coordinators' |Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Devon Lombardi George Rincon |- |'Final Checker' |Gary Hall |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Anna Adams Andre Boutilier Christian Evans J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Assistant SFX' |Rob McIntyre |- |'Sound Editors' |Rick Rhromadka Keith Dickens |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Dan Cubert Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Michael Edmonds |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield Eban Schletter |- |'Music Contributions' |The Surfdusters Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Toon City |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Greg Hill |- |'Stock Footage' |Film & Video Stock Shots |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Margie Cohn Mark Taylor Claudia Spinelli Courtney Sanford |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}